


dancing with a stranger

by starryscorpios



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Light Angst, Recovered Memories, Soft Fury (a little), carol is a stubborn ass, mayhaps i'm really soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryscorpios/pseuds/starryscorpios
Summary: When Carol came back, she wasn't the same. She looked different, she held herself different, shefeltdifferent. Despite all of the change, her hips still swayed the same way they did when she and Maria sang karaoke in Pancho's for the first time.





	dancing with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> my first carolmaria fic is here and i hope you like it!!! all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and is welcomed! also if you wanna leave ideas in the comments for other carolmaria fics, i will gladly look at them! ty for reading this, you are amazing and i appreciate you!
> 
> title comes from the sam smith/normani song of the same name because it IS a carolmaria song and you can't tell me it's not

Maria couldn't believe that Carol was standing in front of her again. Six years and Carol stood there like it was nothing. But she didn't know who she was. She said her name was Vers and she was from a planet that Maria didn't even know existed. The way Carol looked at the world was so... different than six years ago. The Carol Maria knew was soft when she wanted to be, knowing when she could let her guard down and live a little.

This was _not_ Maria's Carol.

She stood so straight, never slouching for a second. Her eyes constantly scanned the area, looking for threats she could take out with her glowing hands.

Maria didn't understand why she couldn't relax. Being the most powerful deity in the universe, you'd think she could take some time off and relax but she didn't remember. This shell of Carol didn't remember the touch of Maria's fingers against her arm. This Carol didn't understand how much those nights at Pancho's really meant. This Carol had no idea who she was coming back to. She thought they were just friends and nothing more.

Oh, how Maria wished to tell her the truth.

How she wished to tell Carol about their late night stargazing sessions. About their early morning jogs down the block together because it's the only time they could be out and together without being judged. About their romantic song choices at Pancho's on karaoke night. The two of them had the time of their lives together, but they couldn't live like that forever. They were going to try when Dr. Lawson asked Carol to fly her newest plane prototype. Carol, of course, jumped at the opportunity and Maria wished she hadn't gone.

That was the last day Maria saw the love of her life.

Or so she thought.

Maria thought she was dreaming. Carol died, right? Carol couldn't be alive and standing in front of her. Monica brought her back to reality and proved that she was still alive. "Mom! Auntie Carol is alive!"

"I see that, baby girl. Would you go get the box of her things we have? And take Agent Fury with you!" Maria called, trying to sound like she wasn't in shock. "So you're really alive, huh?"

"It sounds crazy, but yeah." Carol sighed. "Everything is still a little fuzzy but I'm starting to remember." Maria felt her heart stop. If Carol could remember, would she remember everything? "What's that bar we used to visit?"

"Pancho's?" Maria asked, trying to predict where Carol was going with this thought.

"Can we go there?" Maria was _not_ expecting that. "I know that is unexpected but I feel like I need to go there. Something important happened there and it is key to remembering who I am."

_Yeah,_ Maria thought, _something important_ did _happen here. We shared our first kiss, our engagement party, and my baby shower here. Not like you'd remember._

"Of course but I need someone to stay here with Monica—"

"I can't come with you?" Monica asked as she had just come back with Fury, him carrying the box.

"No, baby, it's not a place for you. But I will bring Auntie Carol back by the time you wake up, okay?" Monica sighed and nodded. Maria pulled Fury aside, glancing back at Monica. "Can you stay with her, just for a bit? Carol needs to go to this bar we used to go. Says it'll help her remember who she is. Dunno how accurate it is but she won't go without doing this."

"I'm not a babysitter," Fury grumbled. Maria looked at him with pleading eyes and he caved. "Fine. You have two hours."

"Thanks!" Maria turned and hugged Monica. "I'll be back, okay? If you go to bed before I get home, don't worry. You won't be alone." She leaned down and kissed Monica's forehead and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom!" Monica exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "Now come here, Mister Fury!" She dragged the tall man towards the box on the table, showing him old pictures of their dysfunctional family as Maria and Carol stepped outside.

"Have you ridden a motorcycle before?" Carol smirked, standing by the bike she had stolen.

"When did you get a motorcycle?" Maria gaped, inspecting the bike with attention to detail.

"Doesn't matter. Wanna ride?" Carol revved the motorcycle, waiting for Maria to hop on and she did. Carol sped off, listening to Maria for directions as to where they were going.

✶✶✶✶✶

Pancho's looked just like it did when they came nearly six years ago. The rustic appeal of the place was still alive and well. Maria could smell the alcohol from a mile away but it was home. The lights were down a little and the mic was on as someone was singing. "Great," Maria said, less than excited. "Karaoke night."

"Wait! Didn't we used to do karaoke night?" Carol recalled, glancing around the place like it was familiar. Maria nodded, a quiet voice inside her hoping that Carol wanted to do a song. "Why don't we sing a song? I mean we're here, aren't we?" Maria sighed as Carol dragged her to the mic. Over the speakers, the intro to _I Want It That Way_ came on and Carol grabbed the mic as the intro played. _"You are my fire,"_ Carol started singing, pointing at Maria with a huge grin on her face. _"The one desire, believe when I say..."_ Carol took a deep breath before belting _"I want it thaaaat way!"_ She offered her hand to Maria who joined her in front of everyone. _"Tell me why!"_

"I'm only doing this because you're making me," Maria said before caving and joining. _"Ain't nothing but a heartache."_

_"Tell me why!"_

_"Ain't nothing but a mistake, tell me why."_

_"I never wanna hear you saaaaaaaay I want it that way!"_ Maria was astounded by how well Carol could remember the words to a song she hadn't heard in years. Her voice was as beautiful as it had ever been and Maria fell in love again. Quite honestly she never stopped but this was the wrong time for sentimental memories. Carol didn't know who she was and that was what they were trying to figure out. When the last verse came on, Carol made eye contact with Maria, both of their heart rates skyrocketing. _"You are... my fire, the one desire... you are..."_ Carol set the mic down and as the rest of the song played, she leaned in and kissed Maria in front of the _whole_ crowd watching them. An audible gasp shot up from the audience and Maria's cheeks flushed. She knew these people and they just witnessed the last thing she wanted them to see but none of them threw the two women out. Carol ordered _another_ round of drinks, visibly becoming drunk so Maria made sure not to drink too much because Carol was going to be _wasted_ by the time came to leave. Many more songs played and Maria studied the way Carol danced, finding comfort in the familiarity of it all. By the time they had to leave, Carol was drunker than you thought someone could get. All the guys were clapping her on the back for making it through so many rounds and she smirked with that smirk she always gives and punches them all in the shoulders. Maria nearly snorted and dragged Carol out to her motorcycle, putting the helmet on the blonde's head.

"Do you think you can hold onto my waist, Carol?" Maria asked, stealing the keys out of Carol's jacket.

"Why couldn't I?" Carol slurred, grinning stupidly.

"That's my Carol," she mumbled. "Okay," Maria started the motorcycle and helped Carol on, "we're heading home and going to sober you up because you look like a hot mess."

"At least I'm hot," Carol retorted and Maria _actually_ snorted that time. She sped off into the night, driving the two of them back to her little house.

✶✶✶✶✶

The two women stepped in the door to find Monica, Fury, and Goose all on the couch, Goose cuddling up to Fury with Monica petting him softly. "Yeah, he's a good kitty," Fury said, holding the cat and smiling as he watched Monica play. Maria cleared her throat, smiling and Fury nearly threw Goose into the air in surprise. "What the hell was that for?"

"Language!" Maria scolded, a smile playing under her seriousness. "Anyways, it's more fun to scare you because you're a big tough S.H.I.E.L.D. agent so when you scream like a little girl, it's funny." Fury grumbled and glared at Maria but softened quickly after. "Monica, baby, it's time for bed." Monica yawned, stretching a little. "Tired, huh?"

"No!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to bed!"

"Monica—" Maria warned.

"But Mom!" Monica whined. "I wanna stay up and spend time with Fury and Auntie Carol!"

"They'll be here tomorrow. You. Bed. _Now."_ Monica knew the tone in her mother's voice was deadly, so she ran back to her room and got ready for bed. Maria handed Carol to Fury carefully, saying, "She's really drunk. Try to get her to drink some water to sober up while I put Monica to bed, okay?" She headed down the hallway without waiting for a response. Monica was laying in her bed when Maria came back and tucked her into bed. "Get some sleep, baby. Tomorrow will be a new day and you can spend time with Auntie Carol."

"Okay, Mom," Monica mumbled. "Goodnight." The blankets were wrapped tightly around her and Maria kissed her forehead before exiting the room. Meanwhile, Fury was shoving water down Carol's throat and Carol was trying to avoid the water.

"Take the water, damnit!" He shouted, getting angry at her resistance.

"No!" Carol defended. Maria rushed out, sighing heavily.

"Tell her to drink the water," Fury demanded, giving up trying himself.

"I will," Maria reassured, "we'll let you get some sleep out here. I'm just down the hall if anything happens." He nodded and Maria ushered Carol to her bedroom, carrying three bottles of water. Once in her room, she shut the door and had Carol sit on the bed. Maria glared at her until she drank some water, knowing that if she didn't, Carol would be hungover all day. "Do you feel better?"

"A little," she mumbled. Carol didn't dare look at Maria after what happened in the bar earlier that night. "I remember." Maria's face lit up and simultaneously fell at the same time. She wanted to tell Carol but she didn't know how. But now she doesn't have to. "I understand why you didn't tell me but Monica doesn't know? We basically raised her together and I'm still just an aunt to her?"

"Carol, it's not like that—"

"Then what is it like? I know what the law says but that doesn't make it right. It's not legal but that doesn't mean it doesn't mean anything. Maria, I just want to actually have something that's real. For the first time in six years, I want something _real._ Is it that much to ask?" Maria sighed, knowing Carol was right. "What I do know is real is the way I feel about you. Everything I said tonight... I believe it. And I hope you know I do."

"I know," she whispered, holding Carol's hands in her own. "Let's go to sleep, okay?" Carol nodded and laid down on the bed, Maria walking around to lay on the other side. "I know you're a big strong woman with magical powers but tonight, you're just going to rest, okay?" Maria wrapped her arms around Carol's waist and nuzzled her nose into the crook of Carol's neck. The smell was the same as it had always been, sweet and comforting. The sound of Carol's breathing lulled Maria to sleep that night, her grip tight as ever as she was not willing to let go of this moment yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that short little fic! my next carolmaria story will be a high school au hopefully coming at the latest two weeks from now! i'm in love with these lesbians so i just can't stop. can't stop, won't stop.


End file.
